


Restrained desires

by Aeris444



Series: Surprise [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a hard time keeping his desires under control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained desires

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta reading. Part of my ["Surprise" series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/52621)

When Arthur came back to his rooms, he found Merlin lounging in a hot bath. Recently it was, alongside Arthur’s skillful massages, the only way to calm his back pain.  
Arthur looked at his lover. His eyes were closed but the King knew he wasn’t asleep. When he slept, Merlin always moved his lips like he was mumbling some silent words. It was cute and endearing indeed.

Merlin’s hands were resting on his belly, above the water’s surface. And, like every time Arthur had seen him naked, he found him beautiful. More than ever. He hoped they’d have other children it he future. Theirs, truly. He wanted to see Merlin like that again, swollen, glowing, blooming.

Desire awoke in Arthur’s chest. He wanted to come closer and sit next to the tub, to gently let his hands roam on Merlin’s skin, to kiss him everywhere… But he couldn’t. He knew they would not be able to stop. Merlin had been quite horny for some weeks now and Arthur had had to exercise all his self-control not to jump him.

He wanted their first time to be perfect and even if he found Merlin more gorgeous than ever, he was afraid to hurt him or the baby. He wanted this moment to be about them only. Now, nothing was about the two of them. They were three. So Arthur had decided to wait after the baby’s birth and Merlin’s full recovery.

He loved Merlin enough to wait but that didn’t mean it was easy. Nor that Merlin would not tease him endlessly.

Arthur saw Merlin open his eyes.

“Come here,” he murmured, “I’ve missed you today.”

Arthur sat on the stool next to the tub and slowly kissed Merlin.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Almost by instinct, Arthur’s hand covered Merlin’s on his belly.

“I’ve missed both of you.”

A soft smile appeared on Merlin’s lips.

“I think he yearned for you too. He was restless today. I was hoping he was going to calm down seeing that he has less space too move. I was optimistic.”

“I’m sure it’s a boy… Only a boy can be that energetic!”

Merlin nodded. Talks about the sex of the baby were common these days. And they had both that same feeling it would be a boy. An heir for the throne. Once again, Arthur wished for a bigger family. A little girl and then a third one. He had grown alone. He didn’t want his son to live the same life.

Arthur was roused from his thoughts by Merlin’s lips on his neck.

“Arthur…”

He was purring. Arthur knew what would come next.

“Arthur… I want you…”

Arthur withdrew slightly.

“Merlin, stop… We’ve already talked about this. I will not do anything with you now!”

Arthur was proud of his resolve till Merlin leaned against the edge of the tub and declared “Okay… I’ll pleasure myself, then.”

With a golden flash, the water disappeared and Merlin dried himself. Arthur could see his naked body now, stretched out just in front of him.

He could see Merlin’s cock, hard. And Merlin’s hand encircling it.

He tried to move, to distance himself from this temptation, to control his desires. But he couldn’t move. Damn sorcerer! He was doomed.

“And you’re going to watch me, Arthur…”

“Merlin!” he groaned.

As Merlin’s movements were getting faster and his moans deeper, Arthur felt his resolve melt and his lust grow. He wanted this man so much.

“Merlin… Please…”

“What do you want?” he asked, breathless as he kept stroking his cock with one hand when the other was rubbing his very sensitive nipples.

“Let…let me touch myself…” Arthur pleaded.

Another golden flash and his right hand was free. It took him less than a second to slide it under his breeches and finally touch his painfully hard cock.

“Merlin…” Arthur moaned, feeling that his release was already so close, “I’ll not last long…”

“Me…Me neither…”

And Arthur looked at his lover. It was perfect. Not enough but the best they could do at the moment. The King was glad Merlin had immobilized him. He wouldn’t have been able to resist the tantalizing view of his heavily pregnant lover jerking off like that.

“Arthur…Oh, Arthur… I want you so much…” Merlin was nearly sobbing.

He was even more beautiful like this and when Arthur came, just before his lover, he swear he will never forget this moment.

***

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Merlin reading a book and Arthur just watching him and not touching him, Arthur knew the next weeks would be maddening. He didn’t regret it, though.

It was for the best reason in the world.

Arthur moved slightly and kissed Merlin’s belly.


End file.
